Complications of Love
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Traduction. L'amour est toujours compliqué. Mais que se passe-t-il quand la personne de qui tu es amoureuse se trouve être ta partenaire de musique ? Ta meilleure amie ? Découvrez les obstacles que doivent affronter deux personnes qui tiennent vraiment l'une à l'autre. Femslash


Voila, il y a quelques temps, je suis tombée sur ce film et j'ai du le regarder avec ma petite cousine. Je pensais que j'allais détester, mais au final, c'est plutôt sympa. Et j'ai décidé de faire un petit tour sur ce merveilleux site, et j'ai commencé à traduire cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Complications of Love

1) How It Started / Comment Tout a Commencé

Aucune de vous deux ne sait vraiment comment c'est arrivé.

C'était peut être les sourires en coin ou les clins d'œil partagés dans la salle de répétition. Ou peut être les appels que vous vous échangiez le soir, et qui duraient jusqu'à minuit. Ça pouvait aussi être les visites inattendues et les soirées pyjamas qui se terminaient toujours quand elle s'endormait sur ton épaule. Peut être que c'était juste cette relation privilégiée que vous aviez toutes les deux, l'indéniable désire que tu avais de toujours vouloir qu'elle soit près de toi à chaque minute.

Bien sûr, à ce moment là, tu n'avais pas encore réalisé de quelle _manière_ tu la voulais près de toi, de quelle manière tu avais besoin d'elle. Mais tu te souviens exactement de quand, et surtout comment, tu as commencé à rougir en sa présence. Et tu peux facilement te rappeler l'horrible tentation que tu avais de franchir la ligne entre l'amitié et l'amour.

* * *

 **« Hey, Stell, tu peux venir m'aider avec ça ? »**

C'était le premier Noël de Lemonade Mouth en tant que groupe. C'était le premier Noël qui comptait réellement pour toi, parce que cette fois, tu n'avais absolument rien à regretter de ne pas avoir. Tu avais des amis formidables, une famille qui t'accompagnait dans ce que tu faisais, et un groupe dont le succès montait en flèche. Mais, même si tu étais devenue très populaire, tu voulais vraiment que ces vacances d'hiver soient _spéciales_. Pas de répétitions, pas de performances à améliorer, pas de concerts à organiser. Juste la joie se savoir que tout était parfait.

Tu étais dans la cuisine, tu faisais pour tout le monde une tasse de chocolat chaud. La maison d'Olivia était accueillante et confortable, c'était un endroit auquel tu tenais depuis cet après midi dans l'arrière jardin. Ce jour ou tu t'étais ouverte aux autres pour de vrai et ou, en retour, ils s'étaient ouverts à toi. C'est ce jour que tu a vraiment commencé à te sentir chez toi, et c'est à peu près le sentiment que tu as à chaque fois que tu es avec le groupe.

 **« Stella ! Dépêche toi ! »** Quand tu t'es retournée pour la regarder, tu t'es rendue compte que ton impatience est juste trop mignonne.

 **« C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'arrive ! »** Tu te dirigea vers le salon, et tu ne parvint pas à comprendre ce que tu ressentais à ce moment.

Wen et Olivia étaient en train d'accrocher les lumières multicolores tout autour de la salle et sur le plafond, le garçon en équilibre sur une chaise pour attacher le fils qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur les crochets déjà placés partout. Timmy et Andrew étaient assis sur une table près d'eux, démêlant les extrémités du fil, le préparant pour les poser plus tard. Charlie et son frère Tommy se disputaient comme d'habitude, mais ils ont quand même trouvé un moyen d'installer les décorations sur les murs et les tables, plaçant de petites figurines de Père Noël et de ses elfes sur les étages à livres. Dans un coin pour ne pas être dérangée, Grand-Mère tricotait dans sa chaise à bascule, chantonnant un air de Noël, tandis que Georgie, la petite sœur de Wen, se tenait à ses côtés, essayant comme elle pouvait de tricoter elle aussi. C'était une scène qui incitait naturellement à être heureuse, parce que c'était comme ça que c'était censé se passer à cette période de l'année.

 **« Stella ! »**

Après avoir déposé le plateau de chocolats chauds sur une table non décorée, tu te tourne finalement pour lui faire face. Elle est assise sur un tabouret près de l'arbre de Noël, tenant une étoile en cristal dans sa main, te regardant avec une expression exaspérée. Tu lui souris malicieusement.

 **« Allez Stell, sérieusement ! »** Gémit-elle. **« Aide-moi à mettre l'étoile en haut de l'arbre. »**

Le grand arbre vert derrière elle touche presque le plafond, grand d'à peu près 2m50 de haut. Il avait été rempli d'ornements faits maisons, représentant chacun quelque chose pour le groupe. La plupart étaient des photos de tout le monde. Bébés, enfants, adolescents, mais en grande partie en tant que membres de Lemonade Mouth. Les guirlandes de lumières avaient étés accrochées aux branches, pas encore été mis en place.

Tu secoue la tête doucement en riant tout en te dirigeant vers le mur du fond. **« Honnêtement, Mo, le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner si l'étoile n'est pas posée sur l'arbre dans la seconde. »** Tu te place près d'elle, bien qu'avec le tabouret, elle soit maintenant plus grande que toi d'au moins 50cm.

Elle te pousse doucement avec son pied, un sourire en coin sur le visage. **« Assure-toi juste que je ne tombe pas, Miss Rebelle. »**

En étouffant ton rire, tu entoure ses jambes de tes bras, prête à la retenir si elle en a besoin. Pendant qu'elle se penche en avant, légèrement en appui sur ses orteils, tu écoute Wen et Olivia discuter au sujet de la façon d'allumer les lumières qu'ils ont accrochés avec tes frères.

 **« Je l'ai... presque... »** Tu jète un coup d'œil à Mo. Elle se penche plus vers l'arbre, l'étoile glissant finalement sur la plus haute branche, et elle l'a stabilisé une dernière fois. **« Ça y est ! »** S'écrie-t-elle, ramenant ses pieds vers le bas.

 **« Mo ! »**

Ton cri d'alerte arrive une seconde trop tard alors que le tabouret vacille en arrière, Mo perdit l'équilibre, vous envoyant toutes les deux vous écraser au sol. Tu finis en quelque sorte à la rattraper.

Ses mains sont de chaque côté de ta tête, la tenant légèrement relevée, et tes propres bras sont solidement attachés autour de sa taille comme pour la retenir.

Personne ne prit conscience de votre chute, parce que lorsque vous avez atterrit au sol, les lumières accrochées partout dans la maison se sont allumées. Totalement absente, tu entends distraitement les hoquets de stupeur et de joie de Wen, Olivia et de tes frères, tous les autres concentrés sur ce qu'ils accomplissent.

Pourtant toi, tout ce que tu vois, c'est Mo, pendant qu'elle te regarde de ses beaux yeux bruns clairs.

Tu remarque comment les lumières, pareilles à des étoiles scintillantes, se reflètent sur ses cheveux bruns, tombant parfaitement autour de son visage. Tu remarque la sensation de son corps contre le tien, combien vous semblez vous semblez vous assembler l'une dans l'autre, comme les pièces d'un même puzzle. Tu remarque ses jambes emmêlées avec les tiennes, son genoux appuyé contre ta cuisse. Tu remarque des choses auxquelles tu n'avais encore jamais prêté attention avant, et tu la vois t'observer de la même façon.

Tes yeux quittent les siens une seconde, les lumières sur son corps sont bien trop distrayantes, et tu jète un œil dans la salle. Elle semble enfin remarquer l'agitation autour d'elle, et elle lève également la tête, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

Ton cœur fait un bon incontrôlable dans ta poitrine lorsque tu vois ce sourire, et ta gorge devient subitement très sèche. Ses yeux sont émerveillés face à la beauté absolue du spectacle qu'elle est en train d'admirer.

 **« Mo... »** Ses yeux se reconnectent aux tiens une fois de plus. Tu te tais, ne sachant quoi dire. Tu ne comprend pas vraiment non plus ce que tu es en train de ressentir. Ta bouche s'ouvre et se ferme plusieurs fois, tu essaie désespérément de dire quelque chose, mais tu ne trouve pas les mots.

Tes yeux tombent sur ses lèvres.

Dans ta poitrine, ton cœur bat la chamade, les émotions t'accablent, mais tu ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire. La seule certitude que tu as en ce moment, c'est que tu veux l'embrasser.

Il t'es terriblement difficile de garder une pleine maîtrise de toi, de résister à la tentation qui prend petit à petit place dans ton corps. L'envie irrésistible de te pencher et de capturer ses lèvres monte en toi, et tu sais que si aucune de vous ne fait quoi que ce soit, tu ne sera plus en mesure de te retenir.

Tu parviens enfin à retrouver ta voix. **« Est-ce que ça va ? »** C'était une question simple, mais ta voix te semble étrange. Ta vois tremble d'incertitude, ça te rend vulnérable et faible. C'est une voix que tu utilise souvent, par choix, en certaines occasions. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Mo t'a en quelque sorte _forcée_ à l'utiliser.

Tu n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chose envers Mo auparavant, et savoir qu'elle pouvait te contraindre, sans même le vouloir, à utiliser cette voix te rendait très nerveuse.

Ta question sembla alors briser la bulle qui vous avait entourée durant quelques instants. **« Hm ? Ouais, ouais, je vais bien. »** Ses mots étaient confus et hésitants comme tu l'avais souvent vu faire lorsque son petit ami Scott était aux alentours.

Elle se leva rapidement, te tendant sa main pour t'aider à en faire autant. Tu la prit avec gratitude alors qu'elle te remerciait de l'avoir 'sauvée' et tu remarqua que ses mains étaient douces et chaleureuses quand tu lui offrit un sourire.

Elle te sourit timidement, et tu ne put t'empêcher de trouver cela absolument adorable.

Le reste de la bande finit par se tourner vers vous pour prendre les chocolats chauds que tu a apporté quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de retourner regarder la beauté de l'arbre illuminé.

Pourtant, alors que Mo et toi prenez à votre tout une tasse de la boisson chaude et que vous vous mêlez à la conversation des autres, la seule chose à laquelle tu peut penser est à quel point _Mo_ est magnifique sous le reflet des lumières.


End file.
